


New Message Received

by AuroraBorealia, LadyNorbert



Series: Skyhold Academy Yearbook [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Another Side another story, Gen, Sequel, Text Messages, Textfic, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBorealia/pseuds/AuroraBorealia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNorbert/pseuds/LadyNorbert
Summary: Part Ten of the Skyhold Academy Yearbook series once again features the Partners in Crime and company sharing their ruminations on the events at the best school ever. Join Jim, Rory, Nessa, Cole, and their friends as they reflect on the past two years of Skyhold shenanigans, songs, and squee-filled moments through their texts and Facebook messages.





	1. The Year of the Cloudy Sky(e) and the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, wonderful readers and apologies for the unexpected hiatus! The past few months have been very busy, hectic, crazy, and everything else but here we are with part ten of Skyhold Academy Yearbook! Just like "The Year of the Unicorn and the Emerald Princess", this volume is a textfic between the students, recapping the previous adventures. It will be presented in two parts - one for each year - so be on the lookout for the second chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "Year of the Cloudy Sky(e) and the Rainbow" covers Evvy's second year at the school - aka our stories "Where the Sky Is Held", "I Must Be Going", and "Skyhold Academy Seasons". Join the Partners in Crime as they get musical, tease Rory about her crush on Krem, and pull their friends into their wackiness.

 

* * *

** The Year of the Cloudy Sky(e) and the Rainbow **

**_The Following Being the True Account of How We Went to New Places, Met a Curly Cloud, and Learned How to Hold the Sky_ **

_James M. “Jim” Scout, a.k.a “Bishop”_

_Aurora B. “Rory” Norbertson, a.k.a “Sonnet”_

_Janessa L. “Nessa” Dasher, a.k.a “Lyric”_

** Featuring **

_Cole R. Rutherford_

_Douglas C. “Doug” Anderson_

_Seamus A. Driscoll_

_Cremisius “Krem” Aclassi_

_Dagna J. Smith_

_Sera Archer_

** And introducing **

_Eleanor Skye Rutherford_

* * *

** Jim’s Phone  **

** Message to: Rory **

 

 

Hey, girl, hey! Do you know what time it is?

 

 

Time to go back to the best school ever? :D

 

 

Yes indeed! Cannot wait!!!

 

 

Me neither! I can’t wait to see you and Nessie and prep for another fabulous year.

I mean, it’s going to be hard to top the Year of the Unicorn and the Emerald Princess, but still.

 

 

My friend, this is Skyhold Academy – I’m sure they’ll find some way to amp up the awesome.

 

 

You speak the truth, bestie, you speak the truth.

So let’s talk about schedules!

 

 

Let’s! Show me what you’ve got!

 

 

[Image]

 

 

Third period music again, woot woot!

That’s where some of the best gossip takes place, I am so here for it.

 

 

I know right?

Hey, I heard Madam de Fer actually isn’t coming back like they thought, so there’s no language this year.

 

 

Awww, that’s a shame.

 

Yeah, I guess she decided to retire after that death in the family.

We have the option of continuing our languages online though, so I’ll keep up my Antivan courses.

 

 

Oh, good! I was getting really good at Orlesian, I would hate to stop now.

 

 

Being able to say “Omelette du fromage” does not count as getting “really good at Orlesian”

 

 

And yet if we ever go to Orlais, I will be able to order an omelette du fromage.

What will you be able to order? Nothing.

 

 

Andraste’s flaming skirts, I really have missed you so much.

 

 

<3 <3 <3

* * *

** Rory’s Phone  **

** Message to: Nessa **

 

Nessiiiiiiiie! My girl, my west-wing-of-the-castle buddy, my fellow history class note passer!

It’s almost that time again!

 

 

Hello, doll! I’m literally counting the hours!

Of course we PiC Skype and write and text all summer, but nothing beats seeing you two in person.

 

 

I know, I feel the same. <3

 

 

I have a feeling this year is going to be AMAZING. I mean, so many good things have happened:

Our OTPs are all canon, Cole gets to formally be the Rutherfords’ son, Ms. Hawke’s sister is doing better.

 

 

Right? So much wonderful stuff!

And they’re hoping to transition the school to being year-round, I heard!

 

 

Plus the mabari are going to be showing up shortly after we all get back to school!

 

 

So exciting! I can’t wait to see what the next few months hold!

 

 

And to squeal and write fanfiction too, right? ;)

 

 

Well, of course. That goes without saying.

 

 

Of course. Just send me the links.

 

 

Always, Nessie. ;D

* * *

** Nessa Dasher – Facebook Messenger  **

** New Message in Group “Partners in Crime” **

 

Jim:

First bestie Facebook message of the year sent from the best school ever, woot woot!

 

 

Me:

Woohoo!!!

 

 

Rory:

Maker, it’s already amazing and we haven’t even been here that long.

 

 

Me:

I know right? I mean, not that I expected anything less, but still.

 

 

Rory:

Okay though, Professor Pavus literally jumping onto a table to sing to Mrs. Rutherford?

That’s a good sign the rest of the year is gonna rock.

 

 

Jim:

And not just to sing any song, mind you, but sing her a Queen song.

 

 

Me:

Queen’s “You’re My Best Friend” to boot.

 

 

Rory:

I know! Oh Maker, feeeeeeeels. <3

And it was so cute that, even though it’s *her* birthday, they let *us* have a little fun.

 

 

Jim:

Again, not that we should expect anything less, but still amazing.

 

 

Me:

And I both can and cannot believe they’re taking us to the Exalted Age faire!

Andraste’s grace, that’s going to be SO FUN.

 

 

Jim:

Yessss! We get to dress up and play the games and win prizes!

It’s going to be legendary, I can’t wait.

 

 

Rory:

I’ve been flipping through my history text book to get some Exalted Age knowledge back in my head.

I have a feeling we’re going to end up very inspired by this faire, Jimmy.

 

 

Jim:

Inspired as in “epic longfic” inspired?

 

 

Rory:

Probably yeah.

 

 

Me:

My body. Is so. READY.

* * *

** Jim Scout – Facebook Messenger  **

** New Message in Group “Partners in Crime” **

 

Nessa:

Okay. So like. That was AMAZING.

 

 

Me:

I knooooow. I am totally and completely sore from trying my hand at that log toss, but so worth it.

 

 

Rory:

Hey, you did better than I would have done, LOL.

 

 

Me:

Even so, when it comes to carnival games and whatnot, I think I’ll stick to ye olde skee-ball.

 

 

Nessa:

Is that going to be our thing now?

Are we just going to stick “ye olde” in front of stuff for like the next week?

 

 

Rory:

Probably yeah.

 

 

Me:

Ye olde signs point to yes.

 

 

Nessa:

Fair enough.

Hey, speaking of which, you guys should tell me about all your ye olde fanfiction ideas.

I know you guys probably came out of there with a bundle.

 

 

Me:

You can say that again!

 

 

Rory:

Ness, our teachers did dueling musical numbers, one of which was Heartland.

There was mock swordplay.

THERE WERE LADIES’ FAVORS.

Of course we have a bunch of ideas.

 

 

Me:

There were also football team captains in armor trying their hands at knife tosses.

That was quite inspiring to certain people I know. ;)

 

 

Rory:

No comment.

 

 

Me:

Hey, you’re the one who held his gloves.

 

 

Nessa:

And he said if we go back next year, he’ll wear YOUR favor, Rors!

Like I mean, is it too early to squee? Because squee and a half.

 

 

Rory:

Oh, stop, he was just being nice.

 

 

Me:

Keep tellin’ yourself that, darlin’. ;)

 

 

Nessa:

Anyway, I’m super pumped to read your fanfic, whatever it may be.

It was an amazing day and I can’t wait to relive it all via your crazy creativity.

 

 

Me:

It really was a great day.

 

 

Rory:

Yeah, I’m kind of faintly nostalgic for it already and it literally just happened a few hours ago.

 

Nessa:

At least the Headmistress had the new boy take a video of the performances so we can relive those!

 

 

Me:

Yeah! And the new boy seems pretty cool.

A little confused by the school wackiness, but that’ll pass, LOL.

 

 

Nessa:

That reminds me, it was really nice hanging out with Cole today.

 

 

Rory:

It was! Being adopted by the Rutherfords has really made him come out of his shell some.

I mean, I knew him a bit from Poetry Club, but he was always so quiet. It’s cool to get to know him more.

 

 

Nessa:

Maybe we should include him in our group chats and stuff if he’s agreeable.

 

 

Me:

I like that idea a lot, but at the same time, then we wouldn’t be the Partners in Crime anymore.

Our brand, ladies, OUR BRAND. ;)

 

 

Rory:

LOL, true.

Well, how about this? We can keep our iconic “PiC” chat, but make another one that has all four of us.

 

 

Nessa:

Ooh, good idea!

We can call it like “The Fab Four” or something, IDK.

 

 

Rory:

Cute! ^_^

Well, I’ll talk to Cole when I see him at the next Poetry Club meeting and see what he thinks.

 

 

Me:

Great idea! Maybe we can add other friends to it too, eventually.

We can invite Krem. What do you say, Rors?

 

 

Rory:

NO.

 

 

Nessa:

Oh, why not? He sang that part of the men’s solo number to you and everything.

 

 

Rory:

He really didn’t though.

 

 

Me:

Sure, Rors. Sure.

 

 

Rory:

Save that creative storytelling for the fanfiction, Jimmy.

 

 

Me:

Whatever you say, bestie. ;)

 

 

Nessa:

Ye olde denial is real, LOL.

* * *

** Rory’s Phone **

** Group Message to: Jim; Nessa **

 

 

 

 

 

I. Am. SPEECHLESS.

 

 

Jim:

I KNOW RIGHT ME TOO

 

 

Nessa:

Hey, you guys finally group texted me! Why are you speechless?

 

 

Uh… you know our fic?

 

 

Nessa:

Gonna need you to be more specific

 

 

Jim:

Our summer assignment fic. “Accidentally in Matrimony”.

 

 

Nessa:

Okay. Yeah. With you so far.

 

 

We got it back today. Graded and all.

 

 

Nessa:

Oh, nice. So what’s the good word?

 

 

Jim:

A+

 

 

Nessa:

Rock on! But why does that make you speechless?

 

 

The speechless part comes because of this…

[Image]

 

 

Nessa:

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT.

 

 

Jim:

They. Read. It. THEY ALL READ IT.

 

 

THEY ALL READ IT IN THE STAFF ROOM ALOUD

 

 

Jim:

THEY ALL READ IT IN THE STAFF ROOM ALOUD AND LAUGHED.

 

 

AND THEY WANT A SEQUEL.

I CAN’T STOP SHRIEKING.

 

 

Nessa:

OH GRACIOUS ANDRASTE. I would have paid good money to see your faces.

 

 

Jim:

Basically, it was like this:

(O_O) (O_O)

 

 

Yup, pretty much. I think I just sort of gaped and made noises when Professor Tethras handed it back.

AND PROFESSOR PAVUS CALLED ME “CLEVER” IN MUSIC CLASS. MY SOUL HAS LEFT MY BODY.

 

 

Jim:

Nessa. We wrote fanfic and we got an A+ on it.

And then we were told to write MORE.

 

 

We were COMMISSIONED to write MORE fanfic about our teachers.

WHAT IS AIR.

 

 

 

Nessa:

I actually literally cannot even.

 

 

Jim:

Best.

 

 

School.

 

 

Nessa:

EVER.

* * *

** Rory Norbertson – Facebook Messenger  **

** New Message in Group “Partners in Crime” **

 

Jim:

Holy Andraste’s sacred knickers, you guys, can you believe it?!

Can you believe they’re really letting us stay for Wintersend? :D

 

 

Nessa:

Wintersend isn’t for months and I’m already SOOOOOO excited!!!!

Normally I spend Wintersend with my neighbor. She’s sweet, but staying here is a dream come true.

 

 

Jim:

I know right? I usually stay with Doug or with my great aunt or with a neighbor.

But staying at the best school ever? Sold.

 

 

Nessa:

Are you staying, Rors? Your parents are sweethearts, but I know the quarters get a little cramped.

 

 

Me:

I’m going to write to my parents first thing tomorrow and ask, but I suspect they’ll tell me to stay.

They usually end up working on Wintersend anyway and then they always feel bad.

This way, I can stay with you guys and they don’t have to worry about me!

 

 

Nessa:

Flames, you guys, you know what that means?

 

 

Jim:

BESTIES WINTERSEND PARTAY!!!

 

 

Me:

MAKER YES. YES. YESSSSSSS.

 

 

Nessa:

I am so glad they told us this was happening so we can plan and stuff…

But at the same time, how are we supposed to concentrate on school work now?!

 

 

Jim:

LOL, I know right?

 

 

Me:

We’re just going to have to try really hard so the holiday is even sweeter. Deal?

 

 

Nessa:

Deal.

 

 

Jim:

I couldn’t agree more, ladies! :)

Maker, I wonder what other goodies are in store for us this year. Could it get any better?

* * *

** Cole Rutherford – Facebook Messenger  **

** New Message in Group “The Fabulous Four” **

 

Rory:

Andraste’s grace! I am so excited!!! Cole, a huge congratulations to your family!

 

 

Me:

Thank you. We are all very happy.

Oh.

Wait.

This is Cole.

 

 

Jim:

Don’t worry, Cole, we can see it’s you. We can see your profile picture and all that.

 

 

Me:

Oh, sorry.

I’m still learning the Facebook.

 

 

Nessa:

Don’t apologize, it’s all good. :)

But yes, we’re all so thrilled for your parents!

 

 

Me:

It’s going to be a new experience for all of us, but we’re excited to learn.

Mother likes to call my brother or sister the Cinderbaby.

 

 

Rory:

Oh, that’s so cute!!!

Maker, I legitimately thought I was going to faint when they made the announcement.

OTP baby. OTP BABY.

 

 

Jim:

I never imagined there would be a baby at Skyhold. It’s going to be super interesting.

 

 

Nessa:

Yeah, I know the Headmistress and the teachers are already making plans about how it’s all gonna work.

But you are going to be an awesome brother, Cole!

 

 

Me:

Thank you.

I’ll try to be.

I want to be.

 

 

Rory:

You will, without a doubt!

 

 

Me:

I’m still learning to be a son.

My parents are still learning to be parents.

We can all teach each other and learn together.

My brother or sister will tie all of us together and make us better.

It’s good.

 

 

Nessa:

It’s very good. :D

* * *

** Nessa’s Phone **

** Message to: Rory **

 

Girl. I think Krem likes you.

 

 

And I think you’re insane.

 

 

Why?

 

 

Ness. Seriously. Were you even AT the concert during the Rutherfords’ wedding?

Did you even SEE the little coalition of fangirls there?

Krem could probably walk out of the castle and have about seven girls appear immediately.

And yet out of all that, he’d totally be into *me*. Right.

 

 

Of course he would be! First of all, you’re hella adorable.

 

 

You’re biased! You’re my bestie!

 

 

Shush, don’t interrupt me when I’m complimenting you.

Second of all, hear me out, I have some good intel here.

 

 

All right, fine. Go on.

 

 

‘Kay. So. You know how we all sit alphabetically in that cross-grade math class, right?

 

 

Sure.

 

 

And of course Krem’s the first seat in the very first row because it’s hard to beat “Aclassi”.

 

 

In more ways than one. Continue.

 

 

Well anyway, you know how I’m at the end of that row?

 

 

Yeah and I’m at the end of the row two rows behind you.

I suspect you’re working your way to a point?

 

 

Yes, the point is this:

He glances back at you when he thinks no one is watching.

 

 

Pffft. Stop it.

 

 

I MEAN IT! I SWEAR TO THE MAKER! I can see it from my seat!

And Jimmy’s practically in the back of the classroom so he sees EVERYTHING. He can corroborate.

 

 

Yeah, Krem probably looks at me because I’m the crazy fanfic girl.

 

 

I don’t think so.

 

 

Right. And when does he supposedly “look back at me”?

 

 

It’s only when you’re not looking.

Like if you’re looking down at your notebook or something.

Jim will swear on his soul that this happens, and like I said, he sees everything from his spot.

 

 

I… still disagree.

 

 

And I still maintain he likes you.

Plus, I have more evidence too.

 

 

…I’m listening.

* * *

** Jim’s Phone **

** Message from: Unknown Number **

 

 

Oi you’re the chess club boy right???

 

 

Um. Yes?

Who is this exactly?

 

 

Sera Archer of course

 

 

How did you get my phone number?

 

 

We were lab partners in Professor Egg’s class you daft twit

 

 

Oh. Yes. Right. We all had to trade numbers to work on the lab notes, that’s right. Sorry.

 

 

Yeah whatever anyway are you the chess club boy or not???

 

 

Uh, yeah, that’s me. Do you need something?

 

 

I need to know about chess obvi

 

 

Wait, really?

 

 

Yeah really! My Widdle is thinking of joining your little club

What’s it called? The Inquisition or whatever?

I need to know the basics so I know what she’s talking about when she’s going on about it

 

 

Your… Widdle?

OH! Oh, Dagna! Oh, okay, got it.

 

 

So are you gonna teach me or not?

 

 

Through text message?

 

 

Yeah how else would you teach me?

 

 

In person?

 

 

Pffft yeah sure like that’d happen

Anyway right the basics

Like for starters what’s the deal with the hairy eyeball?

 

 

The what?

 

 

The thing The symbol on your shirts The sword-eye-hair thing

You know “Knock knock Inquisition - hairy eyeball says checkmate knobheads”

 

 

Oh, that! It’s not hair, it’s fire.

It’s a sword with a flaming eye. I saw it in a history textbook and liked it.

 

 

Ohhhhh You need better designers then

You all should nip over to the art department or something

 

 

Uhh… right.

Anyway, so, let’s talk chess.

Okay. So you’ve got 16 pieces - 8 pawns, 2 bishops, 2 rooks, 2 knights, a queen, and a king

Obviously the object is to prevent the king from being able to move and that’s checkmate.

 

 

Boring skip ahead

 

 

Oh okay. Well, uh… Moving the pieces. So the king can only move one square in any direction.

The queen can move forward, to the side, or diagonally as long as there’s not a piece in its way.

Bishops can move diagonally, rooks can move forward - again, as long as there’s not a piece in the way.

Knights can jump over other pieces, but their move has to look like an “L”.

Pawns can move one space forward, or two if it’s their first move. They can also be promoted.

Uh, Sera? Is this making any sense?

 

 

Uhhhh king me?

 

 

That’s checkers.

 

 

Ugh never mind I’ll just look it up on YouTube

Also if you tell Widdle what I’m up to I’ll take the screws out of your desk

 

 

Yes, ma’am. My lips are sealed, ma’am.

* * *

  **Jim Scout – Facebook Messenger**

** New Message in Group “The Fabulous Four” **

 

Cole:

Hello, it’s Cole.

The mabari are here and my mother said you all would probably want to know.

 

 

Rory:

Hi, Cole! Ooh, how exciting! Thanks for telling us!

 

 

Nessa:

Eeee, I love dogs, I’m so glad this is happening!!

 

 

Me:

Me too!

We may be on the border between Ferelden and Orlais, but it feels like we’re real Fereldans now, LOL

 

 

Rory:

Speaking of which, I bet your father is super excited by all this, huh, Cole?

 

 

Cole:

Yes.

The President and First Lady gave my parents a wedding gift that lets them see the new dogs first.

Father said maybe one of them will imprint on me and make me theirs.

I would like that.

 

 

Me:

That would be so cool!

You’ll have to text us pictures if that happens!

 

 

Cole:

I will.

My father is down there right now.

Headmistress Nightingale met with the trainer who is bringing them, but now he and Father are talking.

 

 

Nessa:

I so want a mabari someday. I wonder if they’ll let me volunteer in the kennel.

 

 

Me:

That would be such a good idea!

 

 

Cole:

I can ask for you. I’m getting ready to go meet my father down there.

 

 

Nessa:

That’d be awesome! Thanks, Cole! :D

 

 

Cole:

I like to help.

 

 

 

Cole:

Hello again. A mabari chose me.

Father took this picture.

[Image]

 

 

Rory:

Eeee, that’s adorable!!!! <3

 

 

Me:

Oh, what a great picture! That’s awesome, man!

 

 

Cole:

Thank you.

She’s sleeping in my lap at the moment.

She’s a very good dog.

 

 

Nessa:

Awwwwwwwwww!

Does she have a name yet, Cole?

 

 

Cole:

Not yet.

I need to discover what fits her.

I’m excited to get to know her and for her to get to know me.

 

 

Me:

It’s going to be a super fun process. Congrats, Cole!!

 

 

Cole:

Thank you.

Would you like to come down and meet my new friend?

The headmistress said it’s all right for you to come down now.

 

 

Me:

You bet we do!!

 

Nessa:

I’m already half out the door.

* * *

** Nessa Dasher – Facebook Messenger  **

** New Message in Group “Partners in Crime” **

Rory:

Ahhhh today was amazing! I’m going to sleep the sleep of the just tonight.

 

 

Jim:

I think we all are. Maker, a snowball fight at Skyhold. Does it get any better?

 

 

Me:

I know right? I’m so happy it snowed!

The last time there was a white Wintersend, we were toddlers.

 

 

Rory:

It’s absolutely magical.

I mean, my toes are a little frozen, but still magical.

 

 

Jim:

Agreed on all points. It was good to get outside for a bit.

 

 

Me:

And can we just talk about how amazing and hilarious it was that you tried to protect Professor P, Rors?

 

 

Rory:

Of course I did!

The man hates the cold but he was out there anyway. For the students!

I couldn’t let him get hit when he was doing something so amazingly nice!

 

 

Jim:

It was adorbs.

And I’m not the only one who thought so. ;)

 

 

Me:

Mmhmm!

“Pretty heroic, Rory”. ;)

 

 

Rory:

*mumble, mumble*

 

 

Jim:

I just can’t get over the adorability of this whole thing.

 

 

Rory:

Pretty sure that’s not a word.

 

 

Me:

Well it should be, because it fits.

 

 

Rory:

It’s like I said this afternoon – stop giving me unrealistic expectations.

 

 

Jim:

What about realistic ones?

 

 

Rory:

Yeah right.

 

Me:

Hey, it’s a white Wintersend and white Wintersends are supposed to be special.

Anything could happen.

* * *

** Rory Norbertson – Facebook Messenger  **

** New Message in Group “Partners in Crime” **

 

Jim:

Rocky from the Chargers.

 

 

Nessa:

Eustace Morris.

 

 

Jim:

Seggrit.

 

 

Me:

Hey, hi, quick question – what are you two doing exactly?

 

 

Nessa:

Continuing our earlier game of “Let’s pretend Rory’s secret admirer is someone besides Krem”

Except for the part where it’s totally and completely Krem and you know we’re right.

 

 

Me:

I… want to argue… but I kinda can’t.

 

 

Jim:

*le gasp!* Victory is ours, Janessa!

 

 

Nessa:

Mwahaha!

 

 

Me:

Easy, killers. I said I won’t argue - mostly because a.) I see no benefit in doing so and b.) I’m too tired.

It’s not like I said I’m going to run to him and throw myself in his arms.

 

 

Jim:

No, but you will in the fanfiction.

 

 

Nessa:

Pffft.

 

 

Me:

Oh, shut it.

Anyway, in all seriousness, I don’t entirely know WHAT to think…

But I will admit I’ve been thinking about something Professor Tethras said during the Exalted Age faire.

 

 

Jim:

Oh yeah? What’s that?

 

 

Me:

I didn’t tell you guys at the time, but he sort of saw me staring and we had a private little chat.

He said he understood how I felt and sort of made it sound like he thought I had a chance.

“Sometimes,” he said, “we get to be wrong in the best ways.”

 

 

Nessa:

Awwwww! That’s so sweet and so Professor T all at the same time.

 

 

Me:

It was. And while I still don’t quite know if I’m ready to believe it, it’s been playing in my head.

 

 

Jim:

And it sounds to me like further proof he gave Krem the intel about your favorite poet.

 

 

Nessa:

The teachers are looking out for us once again.

This really is the best place on the planet.

 

 

Me:

I second that motion.

 

 

Jim:

And I second your seconding.

Now, in the meantime, Rory and her secret admirer need a pairing name.

 

 

Nessa:

THEY DO.

 

 

Me:

They don’t though.

 

Nessa:

Rorem?

 

 

Jim:

Kremory?

 

 

Me:

That just sounds like creamery.

 

 

Nessa:

They both have such Tevinterish sounding names.

Aurora and Cremisius. Cremisius and Aurora.

 

 

Jim:

Sounds like it’d be a Shakespeare play or something.

Aurorimus? Cremora?

 

 

Nessa:

We could go to last names and do Aclasson.

 

 

Jim:

Ooh, or Norbertsi!

Maker, this is fun.

 

 

Nessa:

Wait, wait, I have a bunch more. I’ll text you.

 

 

Me:

Maker.

Happy Wintersend, you goons. XD

* * *

  **Nessa’s Phone**

** Message to: Rory **

 

Giiiiiiirl, I have news!

 

 

It only ever means good things when you have news, Nessie, hit me! :D

 

 

All right. So. We thought we weren’t going to have a language instructor this year.

We thought wrong…

Professor de Chevin is coming back!!

 

 

What, permanently?

 

 

Yeah! He’ll be here in a few weeks apparently! 

There is going to be so much eye candy at this school.

 

 

Andraste’s grace, no kidding.

SO much eye candy.

 

 

Like an eye candy smorgasbord.

 

 

And now that Professor and Mrs. Rutherford are married, there won’t be any jealousy issues!

Maybe Professor de Chevin and Professor Rutherford will be like BFFs now or something!

 

 

You know what? Nothing would surprise me, LOL.

 

 

Is it too early to be like BrOTP for liiiiiiiife?

 

I thought Professor Rutherford and Professor Pentaghast were your BrOTP for liiiiiiiife?

 

 

Please, I can have more than one BrOTP.

Just like I can have more than one OTP.

Speaking as the girl with two best friends, I can wrap my head around multiple BrOTPs with ease.

 

 

Yeah, but you, me, and Jimmy are a BrOTP already, just a three-way one.

It’s why we’re the “Partners in Crime”

This would be like a whole other BrOTP that overlaps with your previous one.

 

 

Yeah. And?

 

 

Doesn’t that get confusing in your head after a while?

All those overlapping BrOTPs and sometimes OTPs?

 

 

Oh, Nessa, you underestimate my ability.

(Also I have a flow chart)

 

 

Again, nothing would surprise me, LOL. XD

* * *

** Rory’s Phone  **

** Message to: Jim **

 

Jim Jim Jim, PLEASE tell me you’re watching the Thedosian Winter Games I beg of you.

I’ve been watching figure skating for the past three hours and I NEED someone to talk to about it.

 

 

Why, Rory Norbertson, I thought you didn’t like sports.

 

 

I don’t, but this is different. This is FIGURE SKATING.

I admire anyone who has that much grace on ice perched on top of blades.

Especially since I don’t even have that much grace on my feet.

 

 

Well, you’re in luck, because I’m watching too.

 

 

THANK THE MAKER.

Nessie couldn’t care less about this and I have a lot of feels that need to go somewhere.

 

 

A lot of feels about figure skating?

 

 

Yes! The pageantry! The costumes! The music!

It’s like our school on ice.

 

 

So basically what you’re saying is you’ve been watching pairs and you ship everyone, right?

 

 

…No.

 

 

Uh-huh.

 

 

I hate you so much.

I just can’t help it! No one told them all to be that precious!

 

 

Hey, no, it’s cool. Look who you’re talking to, girl. I gotchu.

 

 

I get that they’re all professionals and this is their job, but…

COME ON DID YOU SEE THAT NEVARRAN PAIR WHO CO-OWN A DOG?!

I cannot even.

 

 

Girl, I’ll see your Nevarran couple and raise you last year’s Free Marches champions.

They look like Professor and Mrs. Rutherford.

 

 

…Come again?

 

 

Legit. Imma find you a YouTube link of their skate to “Beyond the Sea” and you’ll see what I mean.

[Link]

 

 

Andraste’s. Flaming. SKIRT TASSELS.

 

 

I knew you’d understand.

 

 

Understand? I’m about to hyperventilate, more like.

They look JUST like them. Skating to a song that played at the Rutherfords’ wedding.

Excuse me while I die.

 

 

Fear not, bestie, I offer you an alternative to dying of feels.

I have been watching this glorious cacophony of figure skating and my mind has started to… plot.

 

 

I like where this is going, my platonic writing soulmate.

 

 

How do you feel about a Cullevelyan figure skating AU?

 

 

Yessssssssssss.

 

 

Again, I knew you’d understand. XD

 

 

Understand is an understatement. I’m already planning what their choreography will look like.

Because you know me – if my middle name weren’t already “Brona” it’d be “Overthinking”

 

 

That’s true. I once saw you take 20 minutes debating fro-yo combinations.

 

 

Exactly! But this, my friend, is going to be fun.

 

 

Also now I kind of want fro-yo.

 

 

Seriously, don’t open that can of worms.

* * *

  **Jim’s Phone **

** Group Message to: Rory; Nessa **

 

Have you ever cried so many tears of joy that you’ve actually dehydrated yourself?

Because Rory has.

 

 

Nessa:

LOOOOOOL

 

 

Rory:

Oh, shush, you!

I did not *literally* dehydrate myself, you make me sound insane.

 

 

Fair enough, I’ll give you that one.

 

 

Nessa:

You did cry a lot though, Rors.

 

 

Rory:

The ENTIRE SCHOOL was crying happy tears, not just me!

You two cried too!

 

 

Again, that’s fair. We did.

 

 

Rory:

Of course you did!

BECAUSE PROFESSOR RUTHERFORD HAS A LITTLE GIRL

*insert ten million sobbing emojis here*

 

 

Our first OTP gives us the first Skyhold baby.

The first Skyhold baby named for the school, in fact.

 

 

Nessa:

Eleanor Skye Rutherford. It really does have a nice ring to it.

 

 

Rory:

Doesn’t it? Honestly, I think that’s what really got to me.

I mean, I was so relieved Mrs. Rutherford and the baby came through all right.

And I was so thrilled for Professor Rutherford and Cole and “Uncle Dorian” obvi.

But it was the fact that they named her for the school – for us – that put me over the edge.

 

 

Agree to agree, bestie.

Because this school isn’t just a school anymore; it’s a way of life.

 

 

Nessa:

It’s a way of life. I like that, Jim, it’s really profound.

 

 

Rory:

And really true too. It totally is a way of life.

A lifestyle. An attitude.

 

 

And little Skye is going to be raised with that attitude.

That’s a pretty awesome thought.

 

 

Rory:

What a lucky little girl.

 

 

Nessa:

And lucky us for the fact that we all get to be a part of it in some small way!

 

 

I think today really just proved how connected we all are.

I mean, all the teachers and us and the Chargers all waiting with Cole?

 

Nessa:

And the whole darn school assembling to watch Princess Bride and cheer together for the news?

It was magical, if that’s not too silly to say.

 

 

Rory:

Not at all! It was an incredible day.

The only downside is – between the fun, the happy tears, and the adrenaline, I can’t sleep at ALL.

I mean, I’ve literally spent the past twenty minutes walking around my room in a circle.

 

 

Well, you know… we kind of never did get to finish the movie.

For good reason, of course, but still.

 

 

Nessa:

I like where this is going, Jimmy.

 

 

Rory:

Three-way Skype best friend movie night?

 

You know that’s right.

 

Nessa:

Sweet!

Pop some popcorn if you got it, crack open your water or soda or, if you’re Rory, make a cup of tea.

We’ll have a toast to Skye Rutherford and her family.

 

 

Rory:

You guys, I’d like nothing more. :)

 

 

As you wish, ladies, as you wish. ;)

* * *

**Nessa’s Phone **

** Group Message to: Jim; Rory **

**  
**

So how’s it going?

 

 

Jim:

Are you there yet?

 

 

What’s he wearing?

 

 

Jim:

Did he get you a gift?

 

 

Flowers?

 

 

Jim:

How’s his driving?

 

 

Are you swooning?

 

 

Jim:

Did you die?

 

 

Are you ignoring us?

 

 

Rory:

Well, he just called me babe. Don’t wait up friends because I’m gonna be dead.

 

 

Eeeeeeeeee!!!

 

 

Jim:

Wow. This is even more adorbs than I thought it was going to be.

 

 

I know right?!

And that’s saying something because I already thought it was going to be pretty adorbs.

 

 

Jim:

Saaaaaaaaame.

Our little Rory is all grown up, Ness.

 

 

*sniff, sniff* I know! I think I’m going to cry. :’)

;) ;) ;)

 

 

Jim:

And we can revel in the sweet, sweet satisfaction of knowing we were right all along.

 

And that our bestie gets to be happy, of course.

 

 

Jim:

Of course. That goes without saying. :D

 

 

And that we’re probably going to write fanfic about them, yeah?

 

Jim:

Oh, yeah, of course.

I taught you so well.

* * *

**Cole Rutherford – Facebook Messenger **

** New Message in Group “The Fabulous Four” **

Jim:

Okay, so was that like the most gloriously ridiculous/ridiculously glorious thing ever or what?

 

 

Nessa:

Ooh, I don’t know, Jimmy. We go to Skyhold Academy.

 

 

Rory:

Yeah, gloriously ridiculous/ridiculously glorious is kinda the order of the day.

It’s hard to pick a “most”.

 

 

Me:

I liked pretending to be my father.

 

 

Nessa:

You did an AMAZING job at pretending to be your father.

 

 

Me:

Oh, thank you.

You were all good too.

We made everyone laugh.

And we made Professor Pavus happy.

 

 

Jim:

We sure did.

 

 

Rory:

He wanted to pretend to be blustery about it, but you can tell it meant a lot to him.

And he’s going to buy us all books as a reward! #RayOfSunshine

 

 

Nessa:

Poor guy. I wonder what happened in Tevinter.

He seemed so… tired.

 

 

Rory:

Whatever it was, I’m glad we made it better.

 

 

Me:

We did. He told Mother so.

 

 

Rory:

Yay!!!

 

 

Jim:

Professor Tethras and Mr. Lavellan are evil geniuses, I can’t believe they thought of that.

 

 

Nessa:

Right?!

And Krem as Professor Pavus, with the coat and the singing and the showmanship?!

 

 

Rory:

Riiiiiiiiiiight?

Maker, I still cannot believe I’m dating him. Excuse me while I swoon.

 

 

Nessa:

So when do we invite him to be a part of our Facebook chats?

 

 

Rory:

Please, guys, I beg you – let me enjoy this a little before I scare him off with my weirdness.

 

 

Jim:

LOL, fine. But actually, that does remind me.

Hey, Cole – How would you feel about us adding my friend Doug Anderson to this chat?

I know the ladies are okay with it, but I didn’t want to add him if that made you uncomfortable.

 

 

Cole:

I don’t know Doug very well, but he’s in my father’s chess club like you and Nessa.

So I think I would like getting to know him better.

But then there would be five of us, not four.

Would we be the fabulous five?

 

 

Jim:

Hmm, good question.

Maybe we should change the name to like “The Final Five” or something instead.

 

 

Cole:

The final five what?

 

 

Jim:

Oh, nothing, it would just be dramatic. :D

Orrrrrrrr we could call ourselves the Fivequisition!

 

 

Rory:

Nope.

 

 

Nessa:

Not going there.

* * *

**Rory Norbertson – Facebook Messenger **

** New Message in Group “Partners in Crime”  **

 

Nessa:

Do you ever have days where you’re just sort of in awe of this school?

 

 

Jim:

Every. Single. Day.

 

 

Me:

I know right?!

Right now is just one of those times when I’m like “CAN YOU EVEN BELIEVE THIS?!”

What’s “this”, you ask? *gestures vaguely to EVERYTHING*

 

 

Jim:

I mean, seriously, where do I even start?

The fact that we can stay for the summer, for one.

(Which, come on, AMAZING)

 

 

Nessa:

The fact that we’re literally doing Beauty and the Beast right now?

With gorgeous costumes and amazing sets and our teachers making cameo appearances?!

 

 

Me:

The fact that we’re all singing silly filk songs for the teachers to the other teachers?

Best school ever.

 

 

Nessa:

For realsies.

And don’t even get me started on that silly rehearsal.

Maker, was that the funniest thing ever or what?

 

 

Me:

Oh, Andraste, I can’t remember the last time I’ve laughed that hard.

I mean, I expected it to be silly, but it was SO silly. I had no clue our friends were so funny.

 

Nessa:

Doug and Dagna were surprisingly hilarious.

I about died when Doug said that “it’s a bonding exercise for the entire community!” line.

 

 

Me:

Pffffft, right? So funny.

And Professor T’s “Pay no attention to me, I’m just a weather balloon” will never not be hilarious. XD

 

 

Jim:

Seriously.

Although I pretty much couldn’t breathe when you and Krem started doing the Macarena, Rors.

 

 

Nessa:

No, no, that song that Krem sang. That Evermore parody.

That was the BEST.

 

 

Me:

I KNOW!

That song usually makes me cry, but his version made me cry for a whole different reason.

Why is he so adorable?

 

 

Jim:

Speaking of which, did you two talk about the kiss?

 

 

Me:

We did, yeah. We’re gonna fake it out and stage kiss.

He wasn’t upset or anything, he just wanted to make sure I’m comfortable, which is SO sweet.

He told me how happy he is right now and that everything else is just gravy.

So yeah, we’re good.

 

 

Nessa:

Awwwww, that is so cute!

Not that I expected anything less, of course, but still. <3

 

 

Me:

Exactly. <3

So anyway – oh my gosh, you guys, this is it!

The silly rehearsal is done, the final dress rehearsal is done, the next time we do this it’s for reals!

 

 

Jim:

We’re all gonna crush it, there is zero doubt in my mind about that.

 

Me:

I’m sooooooo nervous. But excited too! It’s going to be such fun doing this with all of you!

 

 

Jim:

If anyone had told me when I started here that I was gonna play a talking candlestick, I’d have laughed.

But I am and I love it.

 

 

Me:

You’re the best talking candlestick I know, Jimmy.

 

 

Jim:

And you’re the best Belle.

Prince Adam doesn’t know how lucky he is.

 

 

Me:

Awwww, Jimmy. <3

 

 

Nessa:

You guys are so silly and sappy and ridiculous. I love it. <3

Seriously thought, Rory’s right, the fact that we get to do it all together is the best part.

Our friends, our teachers, we’re even making some new friends.

 

 

Me:

And learning stuff about our old ones.

Like how Cole really can act! Or how great Doug is at blending into his role.

I’ll admit it took me a while to get used to silly ol’ Doug being Gaston, but he’s really good at it!

 

 

Nessa:

Right?? That boy’s gonna steal this show if we aren’t careful, LOL.

 

 

Me:

It’ll be a good consolation prize for not getting the girl, hahaha. ;D

 

 

Jim:

Wait, so what you’re saying is Gaston is going to be the winner of the No-Belle prize?

 

 

Me:

NO.

 

 

Nessa:

Get. Out.

 

 

Me:

Andraste’s grace.

 

 

Nessa:

There’s the door, Jim. There’s the door.

 

 

Jim:

Oh, come on, that was great.

 

 

Me:

Nope. No. Not at all.

Nessa’s right, you need to leave immediately.

 

 

Jim:

Seriously, guys. You could say the enchantress wanted to make sure that Adam *rose* to the occasion.

 

 

Me:

I hate you so much.

 

 

Jim:

You know you love me. I’m so darn lovable.

 

 

Me:

Well, yes, all right.

 

 

Jim:

And it’s a good thing I play Lumiere, because when it comes to puns I’m on *fire*!

I’m just getting *warmed* up!

This play is going to make me *flamous*.

Get it? Flamous?

Guys?

Guys??

* * *

**Jim’s Phone **

** Message to: Nessa **

 

Wow, Ness, what an amazing few days this has been!

 

 

What an amazing few weeks/months/*inserts infinity symbol here*!

But yes, you’re totally right! My cheeks hurt from smiling.

Between the play, meeting Rory’s parents, and getting to watch her squee about her first kiss.

 

 

I KNOW! So many happy feeeeeeels.

I mean, I admit I’m a little sad the play is over, but it’s been a blast.

 

 

It was! And with those DVDs, we can relive it whenever we want.

 

 

That’s true!

Man, so much awesome stuff.

 

 

And you know what? You know what Skyhold’s taught me?

We DESERVE all this awesome stuff.

All of us.

 

 

We do! We deserve all the laughter and squeals and the songs and the silliness!

Students and teachers alike!

 

 

Exactly!

And speaking of happy and awesome, it really was fun getting to meet Rory’s parents.

 

 

It was! I’ve never had the chance to.

It’s sort of funny to think we’ve known Rory for years and this is the first time we met her folks.

 

 

They were so nice to everyone and so happy to be there.

Plus they LOVED Krem, Rors was so happy.

 

 

Right? I’ve never seen our girl smile so much.

And that’s saying something because she’s, you know, her.

 

 

I know. XD She’s been doing a ton of smiling lately. ;D

Dat first kiss story tho.

 

 

LOL, she was so excited I thought she was going to hurt herself. XD

No, I’m kidding, it was great to see her that ecstatic.

You can tell it all happened exactly how she pictured it.

 

 

I’m so glad they got to have a real first kiss, given how worried she was about the stage kiss.

And Andraste’s knickers, they’ve been EVEN CUTER since then.

I dunno what they discussed – I totally respect their privacy – but what ever it was, it made them closer.

 

 

You’re so right.

Maybe they discussed their inevitable wedding. ;D

 

 

LOL, Jimmy, you are so bad. XD

 

 

What? C’mon, you know you’re thinking the same thing!

 

 

Dibs on singing their first dance song.

 

 

Oh, now that’s cruel.

 

 

Fine, fine, we’ll make it a duet.

 

 

Thanks, Lyric. ;)

 

 

I got you, Bishop, I got you. ;D

* * *

**Doug Anderson – Facebook Messenger **

** New Message in Group “The Final Five” **

Jim:

You guys! A big congratulations to all the winners up in here!

I have the most stupidly talented friends of all time!

 

 

Nessa:

Awwww, thanks, Jimmy!

My gift card to the movie theater is your gift card to the movie theater.

That goes for all of you, in fact – next time we’re there, popcorn’s on me.

 

 

Rory:

That’s sweet, Ness!

And Maker, can I just say you were so amazing and funny and adorbs!

You rocked that ensemble and that song, start to finish!

 

 

Nessa:

D’awwww, stop, you’re gonna make me blush.

It was a ton of fun, I’m so glad Professor Tethras brought the idea to me. XD

 

 

Me:

It was hysterical. The look on Professor Pavus’s face was priceless.

 

 

Nessa:

And to think that I got a prize for it too is almost unfair because it was just so criminally fun.

 

 

Rory:

I am absolutely not surprised you got a prize.

Now me getting a prize on the other hand, that I still can’t believe.

 

 

Me:

I can! You and Krem were the BOMB.

 

 

Rory:

Thanks, Doug! That’s so nice of you to say. :D

I lay the whole thing at Krem’s feet – he wasn’t kidding when he said that wasn’t rehearsed.

He just jumped in, you know, ‘cause he saw me panicking.

 

 

Me:

Exactly, that made it all the better.

It was completely off the cuff improv and thus amazing.

 

 

Rory:

Hey, you were amazing too! That trumpet solo was incredible!

 

 

Me:

Thanks!

And don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten my promise to burn you a copy of the CD I won.

 

 

Rory:

You’re a peach!

 

 

Me:

Oh, and while we’re talking about awesome acts…

We would be remiss if we didn’t mention Jim’s solo.

 

 

Nessa:

Yessssssssss.

 

 

Jim:

Nah, it was nothing.

I just did it for funsies.

 

 

Nessa:

It certainly was that, you were great!

But I’ve got to ask, why “Love Is A Battlefield”?

 

 

Jim:

Because it’s HILARIOUS.

 

 

Me:

That’s true, it was. Especially coming from you.

 

 

Jim:

Exactly!

 

 

Rory:

Also, Poetry Club shout-out! Cole, your poem was wonderful!!

 

 

Cole:

Oh, thank you.

I’m very happy you enjoyed it.

 

 

Me:

Without a doubt!

You probably would have won something if you had been able to actually enter.

 

Cole:

I didn’t need to win, I was just happy to be a part of it.

 

 

Rory:

Oh, and can we just talk about your dad for a second?

Because Evermore was ASTONISHING.

If I hadn’t been scared stiff waiting for my turn to come along, I would have cried buckets.

 

 

Cole:

He thought everyone would probably cry.

But he thought everyone would probably like it.

That song makes him think of Mother.

It reminds him how lucky he is. That’s what he always says.

 

 

Me:

Man, Coach Bull is right when he says they’re so cute it’s stupid.

That’s crazy adorable.

 

 

Jim:

Right? All the teachers were amazing though.

I mean Professor R and the headmistress and then Professor Harel was a mime???

 

Me:

The Dread Wolf doin’ mimery. Friggin’ awesome.

 

 

Jim:

And yo, Professor Tethras getting pranked by Miss Hawke. That was SO funny.

 

 

Nessa:

And Rory, speaking of teachers, oh Maker!

That bit that Krem did where he gave Professor de Chevin’s number to Professor R’s sister!!

Did you know about that?

 

 

Rory:

Andraste’s grace, no, I had NO CLUE! Wasn’t that the best thing ever though?

Apparently Professor Rutherford thought it would be nice to introduce them!

 

 

Cole:

Yes. Father wants Aunt Mia to be happy.

He thought maybe Professor de Chevin might make her happy.

And I think he might be right. I think they’ll like each other.

 

 

Rory:

Awwww!

 

 

Cole:

It was very nice of Krem to do that.

Although I don’t understand what exactly a “wingman” is.

Does it have something to do with flying?

 

 

Me:

Not exactly.

 

 

Nessa:

Well anyway, I think we can safely say that the first annual Skyhold Talent Show was a blast.

Now all we have to do is convince Jimmy to tap dance for the next one and we’re golden!

 

 

Rory:

Yes please!

 

 

Jim:

Nope.

 

 

Me:

Oh, dude, that’d be awesome.

 

 

Jim:

Would it, though? Would it?

 

 

Rory:

Oh, come on, buddy. I have the utmost faith in you!

 

 

Jim:

Yeah, yeah, with friends like these…

 

 

Nessa:

Said from a place of love, Jimmy, said from a place of love.

 

 

Jim:

It’s true, love really is a battlefield. :P

 

 

Rory:

<3 <3 <3

* * *

**Jim Scout – Facebook Messenger **

** New Message in Group “Partners in Crime” **

 

Rory:

Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that I’m back from the ride I took with Krem. :)

 

 

Me:

Hey you! How was it??

 

 

Rory:

It was awesome! The car is flippin’ gorgeous and it runs like a dream.

 

 

Me:

I’m still laughing over “A Charger for a Charger”.

That’s some A+ level pun commitment there.

 

 

Nessa:

Yeah, seriously. It was so cute and funny.

You could see how much it meant to Krem.

 

 

Rory:

It did! He was so floored and happy. <3

 

 

Me:

And now you guys don’t have to rely on the school cars when you go out.

So that’ll probably mean like a bunch more dates, amiright? ;)

 

 

Rory:

Watch me complain, LOL. XD

 

 

Nessa:

So is it like all the corny romance songs and movies and stuff say?

Is it like you’re flying?

 

 

Rory:

I won’t lie, it kinda is.

It was such a different feeling from when we take the school cars out.

Part of that is probably because it’s a hella nice car and part of it is probably because it’s *his*

 

 

Me:

Yeah, I can see that.

Where’d you two go anyway?

 

 

Rory:

Back into Redcliffe actually. Not to the farm of course but into town.

There’s this vantage point where you can look out over the hill and see everything.

 

 

Nessa:

Sounds wonderful!

 

 

Rory:

It absolutely was.

Not that the rest of the day in Redcliffe wasn’t also amazing because it was.

I mean, baby druffalo? Fruit picking? Baby Skye saying her first word?!?!

 

 

Me:

And having that first word be just for her Da.

 

 

Rory:

I knooooooooooooow!!! <3 <3 <3

 

 

Nessa:

It’s like you said yourself, Rors, pure magic.

Everything about this place sort of makes me believe in magic sometimes.

If that’s not too corny to say, LOL.

 

 

Rory:

Not at all! I know exactly what you mean!

 

 

Me:

Same here. I look at it this way:

What magic do we have in the real world? Love? Friendship? Family? Happiness?

Doesn’t Skyhold give us all those things?

 

 

Rory:

Hey, wow, you’re totally right, Jimmy.

That’s a really good point.

 

 

Me:

If Disney has taught us anything, it’s where to find magic.

By that metric, Skyhold *is* magic.

 

 

Nessa:

I love that so much.

That just makes the best school ever so much better.

 

 

Me:

Doesn’t it?

 

 

Rory:

Well, when we first met, Jimmy, we said we hoped this place would be like Hogwarts.

If that be the case, it kind of is. XD

 

 

Me:

So does that mean all of us and all of the teachers are like wizards?

…Do you know what I’m thinking?

 

 

Rory:

*gasp* HOGWARTS AU!!

 

 

Me:

Cullevelyan as students at Hogwarts, let’s DO this thing!

 

 

Nessa:

Ooh, ooh, I want to help plan everyone’s houses!

I live to sort people into their different houses, I’m like a walking Pottermore.

Also, Gryffindor for life.

 

 

Me:

Puff Pride over here, yo. Badgers get stuff done!

 

 

Rory:

#ProudRavenclaw

Although Krem’s in Gryffindor, Maker knows.

 

 

Me:

And Cole is the poster child for Hufflepuff, lemme tell ya.

 

 

Nessa:

Oh, for sure.

This is going to be fun, you guys.

 

 

Me:

It always is. XD


	2. The Year of the Sun and Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of two - this part covers Evvy's third year at the school, aka "Disorienuptials", "The Memory Band", and "Life is a Roller Coaster". The Partners in Crime have a lot to squee about and many feels to feel as they deal with weddings, new additions to the Skyhold family, and their own graduation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed this volume of text messages. Our next story is going to feature a continuation of Jim and Rory's noirs. Due to AB being out of town for several days, that won't get posted right away, but we're hoping to have it up by the end of the month, beginning of next at latest. So stay tuned for lots more silliness from the best school ever, and thank you as always for your continued support. <3

* * *

**The Year of the Sun and Moon **

**_The Following Being the True Account of How We Witnessed an Eclipse, Had A Few Adventures, and Stayed Forever Young_ **

_James M. “Jim” Scout, a.k.a “Bishop”_

_Aurora B. “Rory” Norbertson, a.k.a “Sonnet”_

_Janessa L. “Nessa” Dasher, a.k.a “Lyric”_

** Featuring **

_Cole R. Rutherford_

_Douglas C. “Doug” Anderson_

_Seamus A. Driscoll_

_Cremisius “Krem” Aclassi_

_Dagna J. Smith_

_Sera Archer_

** And introducing **

_Anthony Nathaniel Lavellan_

* * *

** Nessa Dasher – Facebook Messenger  **

** New Message in Group “Partners in Crime” **

Rory:

So… this is kinda weird.

 

Jim:

I know right?

Like usually when the school year starts we’re all like “back at the castle, new year, aww yiss”.

Except this time we never actually left, LOL.

 

Me:

Yeah, it makes it a bit hard to tell when the summer ends and the school year begins, haha.

 

 

Rory:

Also, I would like to point out most kids would cry if they had to stay at school over the summer.

But we all cried because we were so happy about staying, LOL.

 

 

Me:

Further proof this is the best school ever, am I right?

 

 

Rory:

Oh, heck yes. It’s weird in a good way, trust me.

Because Maker, let me tell you, I sure am excited for what this year has in store for us.

 

 

Jim:

Our senior year, you guys!!! Can you even believe it?!

 

 

Me:

Nope, not even a little bit.

 

 

Rory:

Honestly, there’s part of me that sorta always thought we’d be at Skyhold forever.

Which is silly, of course, but I guess I just never really thought about leaving, you know?

 

 

Me:

No, I totally get what you mean.

It’s strange to imagine life beyond Skyhold Academy in a way.

 

 

Rory:

Well, there is one thing and I have NO idea if it’s gonna be a real thing or not, but…

Over the summer, Krem and I talked about how cool it would be if there was a Fereldan college system.

And by “Krem and I” I mean Krem had the idea and I marveled at how awesome it was.

 

 

Jim:

That IS awesome!

 

 

Rory:

Isn’t it? He said he’d run in by the headmistress since the Founders are her besties.

 

 

Me:

That would be so wonderful if that happened.

But until then, we’ll just have to focus on making this a fantastic year!

 

 

Rory:

Even better than the Year of the Unicorn and the Emerald Princess?

Or the Year of the Cloudy Skye and the Rainbow??

 

 

Jim:

Maybe not “better” than those years, but just as cool!

 

 

Me:

Well, whatever is in store for our last year, I cannot wait!

 

 

Rory:

Oh man, every time we talk about this being our last year, I get super emotional.

 

 

Jim:

Rors, you’re always super emotional about Skyhold Academy!

 

 

Rory:

Fair.

But even more emotional than usual!

 

 

Me:

I’ll buy the tissues now, LOL.

* * *

** Nessa’s Phone  **

** Message to: Rory **

 

Hey Rors, I’m assuming you already know about this because you’re in Poetry Club.

But did you hear that Professor T is gonna be out for a bit for a big dentist appointment?

 

 

I did. Poor Professor Tethras. He has to get his wisdom teeth surgically removed. :(

 

 

Ouch!!

 

 

Yeahhhhh. To say he’s not looking forward to it is an understatement in the extreme.

 

 

I bet.

I heard some of the other students are going to give him cards and stuff, little gifts.

Maybe we could do that too!

 

 

Ooh, yes! We could do something just from the three of us!

And maybe we can get a card that a whole bunch of our friends can sign.

 

 

That’s perfect!

We can bring it up on the group chat.

 

 

And I can text Krem. He’ll rally the Chargers.

 

 

Sweet!

Oh, and Jim was talking about inviting Seamus into our group chat anyway, so that’ll take care of him.

 

 

Excellent! I’m glad more people can be a part of our weirdness, LOL.

 

 

Right?

Anyway, we’ll get to work on making something to brighten Professor T’s spirits!

 

 

I think he’ll really appreciate it.

I mean, you know he does a good job of hiding it, but I think he’s secretly a little worried.

 

 

Agreed.

But it’ll be fine.

 

 

Yeah. It takes more than a few wonky teeth to stop a Skyholder!

 

 

Exactly! Because this house is not for sale!

 

 

Darn right. :D

Hey! That should be the name of the new group!

“The Skyhold Six” or something.

 

 

I love it! I think Jim will too.

* * *

  **Jim Scout – Facebook Messenger**

** New Message in Group “Partners in Crime” **

 

Rory:

Do you ever get that weird sort of feeling that something is going on here but you don’t know what?

I’ve been getting that since Professor Tethras returned from his surgery.

 

 

Me:

Do I ever get the feeling that something is going on at Skyhold?

Yeah, that’s called Tuesday.

 

 

Nessa:

And Wednesday. And every other day.

 

 

Rory:

Valid.

But I mean aren’t you guys feeling that feeling even more so now?

Am I just looking for something that isn’t there because I’m used to Skyhold shenanigans?

 

 

Me:

No, no, I hear you.

And I don’t think you’re just making it up, it does feel like there’s a certain…?

 

 

Nessa:

 _Je ne sais quoi_?

 

 

Me:

I don’t know what that means.

 

 

Rory:

XD

 

Me:

For reals, though, you aren’t wrong, Rors.

 

 

Nessa:

Agreed. There IS definitely something going on.

 

 

Rory:

It’s a relief to know I’m not completely insane at least, LOL.

But the real question is… what is it?

 

 

Me:

What is it indeed?

And honestly? Anything we speculate is probably going to pale in comparison to what it actually is. XD

 

 

Rory:

Truuuuuuuuuuue.

 

 

Nessa:

I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.

* * *

** Seamus Driscoll – Facebook Messenger  **

** New Message in Group “The Skyhold Six” **

 

Doug:

Well, I can honestly say this is the last thing I was expecting to come back to, LOL. XD

 

 

Jim:

Really, dude? The last thing? This *is* Skyhold after all.

 

 

Doug:

 _Touché_.

 

 

Me:

I have never been to a wedding! I wasn’t around when Professor and Mrs. Rutherford got married.

I’m thrilled. A touch confused as to how this is happening, but thrilled.

 

 

Nessa:

Don’t worry, Seamus, you’ll get used to it.

Maybe.

 

 

Cole:

It will be very different from when my parents were married.

But still full of love.

And Skyhold is going to be stitched together even more.

She’s sunshine and he calls himself the moon.

Reflecting, refracting, rejoicing forever. His sun will never fade.

 

 

Me:

The sun and the moon. That’s perfect actually.

 

 

Rory:

Holy sweet Andraste take the wheel

You guuuuuuuuuys, can you even believe this?!?!

I am *literally* screaming.

 

 

Jim:

We know. ;)

 

 

Rory:

Shush.

 

 

Me:

Oh, Maker, though. The announcement itself made the whole thing ever better.

It’s been a while since I’ve laughed that hard, I think.

 

 

Doug:

I know right?!

“Are you serious? There’s gonna be pudding??”

I think I hurt something I was laughing so hard. XD XD XD

 

 

Me:

Rocky is a genius, LOL

 

 

Nessa:

I for one am very excited by a certain fanfic request. ;)

 

 

Me:

Same here!

 

 

Rory:

Oh my gosh, you guys, I just about died.

Every time the teachers request a fanfic, my soul flies up to heaven, simple as that.

 

 

Me:

Wait a minute, you’re saying they’ve requested stuff before??

 

 

Jim:

Oh yeah, Professor T himself requested a sequel to our summer assignment fic last year.

 

 

Me:

That’s totally awesome.

 

 

Rory:

I know right?? The “best school ever” feels are real.

 

 

Nessa:

Sooooo what are you guys gonna write??? :D

 

 

Rory:

We’re not 100% sure yet, but our heads are full of Exalted Age romance right now.

We sort of started a piece about them after the faire and haven’t gotten back to it.

 

 

Nessa:

Well, there’s no time like the present!

 

 

Rory:

Exactly.

 

 

Jim:

We also wrote a Beauty and the Beast AU about them. I told Rory I was a-okay with submitting that too.

 

 

Rory:

And I told you no.

 

 

Me:

Why not?

 

 

Rory:

Because I’m not gifting a story where Professor T is a dwarf who gets turned into a small hairy beast.

 

 

Jim:

You say this like it’s the weirdest thing we’ve ever written.

 

 

Rory:

Jimmy, remember how I told you to shush? Shush again and keep shushing.

 

 

Me:

Are you sure you two aren’t related?

 

 

Doug:

I know right? I swear sometimes these two are siblings.

 

 

Rory:

We sometimes swear it too, LOL.

We will literally text each other the same idea at the same time. It’s hilarious. XD

 

 

Nessa:

Hilarious and a little scary at times. ;)

 

 

Jim:

Right? I mean, it’s crazy. We finish each other’s…

 

 

Rory:

Sandwiches!

 

 

Jim:

That’s what I was gonna say!

 

 

Me:

Did they just?

 

 

Nessa:

Do you see what I put up with, you guys? XD

 

 

Doug:

Honestly, Ness, you should be one of the Anointed by this point. XD

 

 

Nessa:

I know right???

Thank you. Someone understands.

 

 

Rory:

I want to protest and say “Hey!” but I really kind of can’t argue. XD

* * *

** Rory’s Phone  **

** Message to: Jim **

All right, serah, our favorite time of day is upon us.

 

 

Hammer time?

 

 

No.

 

 

High noon?

 

 

Try again.

(What does that one even mean?)

 

 

Hmm… ohhhhh, wait, I got it.

Brainstorming time!

 

 

Bingo, buddy!

We should really start brainstorming the wedding fic for Professor Tethras and Miss Hawke.

Because I know the wedding is still a few weeks away, but I also know us.

 

 

Yeah, and this is probably going to be super long, plus we still have schoolwork.

 

 

Exactly.

So! Let’s get down to business!

 

 

To defeat… the Qun!

 

 

I knew you were going to do that. XD

 

 

I had to. It’s required.

 

 

LOL. Anyway, so are we pretty sold on finishing up that Exalted Age piece?

 

 

I think so. Since you won’t let us share the Beauty and the Beast one.

 

 

Correct.

Anyway, I know we had trouble getting that off the ground, but I’ve got thoughts.

 

 

As I believe I’ve told you before, I’d be disappointed if you didn’t. Shoot.

 

 

Well, when you read Exalted Age stuff, it’s usually pretty grandiose and over the top, right?

And we’re us, so we could really cheese it up and it would just be par for the course.

 

 

We are, indeed, good at cheesy. I’m loving this already.

 

 

So I was thinking, we have the Hawke family get elevated to noble status.

(We’re good at Exalted Age romances about people getting elevated to noble status after all)

 

 

LOL, aren’t we just? XD

 

 

Professor Tethras is like the court poet or something.

 

 

Because of course you would have him be a poet. ;)

 

 

I am Sonnet for a reason after all. I have a reputation to uphold. ;)

 

 

No argument here. Anyway, continue.

 

 

Anyway, he loves the Lady Bethany, but he can’t marry her because they’re too far apart in station.

So he begins the misadventure of trying to become a knight so he can be on her level again.

Of course, there would be all sorts of cameos for our other teachers and friends of the school.

 

 

This is glorious and I am here for it.

But how would our friendly neighborhood court poet get elevated to a knighthood anyway?

 

 

This is a good question, my friend, and that’s why we’re gathered here today.

Maybe he does something heroic?

 

 

Maybe. Or maybe he enters a tournament or something.

 

 

Ooh, that’s a good idea. Like they have a grand tourney and he competes!

Or, wait, no, he jousts for it.

 

 

I love it.

We can make it so that his horse is a black stallion called Harley! You know, like his motorcycle.

 

 

Oh, that’s so clever! Perfect.

And Professor Rutherford is the master at arms who teaches him how to joust!

And Cole can be his squire!

 

 

The real Cole will be thrilled to have a cameo.

 

 

You know it. :D

Ooh, and of course Professor Pavus needs to make an appearance, it is law.

 

 

Of course. He can be the master of ceremonies.

 

 

Yesssssssssss.

And Mr. Lavellan and Mr. Blackwall and Coach Bull and Professor Pentaghast can all compete too.

Because of course they would.

 

 

And, since we always suspected Professor T was jealous of Prince Sebastian, he can have a cameo too.

 

 

Yes please. He can be the one giving out the knighthoods.

 

 

Excellent.

 

 

The only real question I haven’t figured out is how the story ends.

 

 

Dragon drops out of the sky, everyone dies? ;)

 

 

Cute, Jimmy. XD

Anyway, we could really lean into the cheesiness and have him win the tournament.

Or we could come up with some other clever way he gets the girl instead.

 

 

Hmm… what about this?

What if he loses the tournament, but it turns out his family once had a noble title anyway?

 

 

Ooh! Ooh, that could so work!

Because that’s kind of on par with Professor Tethras’s actual background!

 

 

Exactly! It would be this fun twist ending and it would actually be pretty believable.

 

 

Oh, that is so clever. We’re going to rock this story, I can’t wait!

 

 

Neither can I. Now we just have to look up terminology and stuff.

Oh, and I have one requirement - there has to be a hedge maze at some point.

 

 

A hedge maze, Jim?

 

 

It’s super important.

 

 

Far be it from me to deny you.

* * *

** Rory Norbertson – Facebook Messenger  **

** New Message in Group “The Skyhold Six”  **

 

Nessa:

All right!! It’s exactly one week until the wedding!!

What roles does everyone have?

 

 

Doug:

I’m part of the student orchestra. I guess they needed at least one trumpet, LOL.

 

 

Seamus:

And I’m on filming duty, of course. XD

 

 

Jim:

And we’re on charming wedding guest duty. ;D

 

 

Me:

TBD on whether or not we’re actually charming.

 

 

Nessa:

That cuts deep, bestie. XD

 

 

Jim:

Speaking of charming, though, I hear Krem has a role, Rors.

 

 

Me:

He does! Apparently he’s doing something with Professor Tethras’s hat?

I’ll admit I don’t entirely know what that means, but I’m excited for it anyway.

 

 

Doug:

I have a feeling there are Skyhold shenanigans afoot.

But then again, that’s a pretty safe assumption.

 

 

Me:

Truth. But you’re right, I do too.

 

 

Cole:

Yes. There’s… something. My mother knows. Uncle Dorian knows.

I don’t know. No one told me.

But there’s definitely something.

Mother won’t even tell Father what it is.

 

 

Nessa:

Ooooh. Very mysterious.

 

 

Seamus:

Indeed. What shenanigans could they have planned at a wedding, of all things?

 

 

Me:

Oh, so many, my friend. So many.

I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.

* * *

** Nessa Dasher – Facebook Messenger  **

** New Message in Group “Partners in Crime” **

 

Rory:

You guys. I’m DEAD.

That is all. Just dead. I’m dead. Totally dead. I died. I’m dead.

 

 

Jim:

Our poor ghost bestie, come back to haunt us with her many feels.

 

 

Me:

Most talkative ghost ever. ;D

No, seriously though, I get it because like… also dead.

I knew this was going to be amazing, but I didn’t know it was going to be doubly amazing!!!

 

 

Rory:

I know. I know! I knoooOOOOooooOOOw

Two weddings on the same day. TWO WEDDINGS. One of which was a SURPRISE wedding.

Gah, cue the waterworks all over again. I’m going to drown in happy tears.

I never cried this much before I came to Skyhold, I swear.

 

 

Me:

Sure, girl, sure. XD

But again, I totally get it.

 

 

Jim:

It would be pretty impossible to see the look of joy on Professor Pentaghast’s face and not cry.

 

 

Me:

Exactly! Oh man. She deserves it so much.

And it’s the worst kept Skyhold secret that she loooooves romance, so it was perfect for her.

 

 

Jim:

It was. And somehow even perfecter that it was Professor T who made it happen for her.

 

 

Rory:

He is a benevolent evil genius and it’s amazing.

 

 

Me:

Plus his own part of the day was pretty spectacular.

How pretty was Mrs. Tethras’s dress?

 

 

Rory:

SO PRETTY.

 

 

Jim:

Their sun and moon theme is the best. I love that even his tux was a part of the theme.

 

 

Me:

What can I say, this school does theme well.

 

 

Rory:

With my ray of sunshine helming most of the party planning? Heck yeah the themes are good.

 

 

Jim:

Speaking of your ray of sunshine, it was awesome that he was Professor T’s best man.

 

 

Rory:

:’) :’) :’)

 

 

Me:

Everyone’s roles were just so great.

From Mr. Hawke walking Mrs. Tethras down to the aisle to Prince Sebastian performing the ceremony.

 

 

Rory:

So perf.

 

 

Jim:

And hey, we’d be remiss if we forgot the Not-So-Mad Hatter.

 

 

Rory:

You guys, how did my heart not just explode in my chest?!?!?!

 

 

Me:

I have no idea but it was totally amazing and silly and glorious.

 

 

Jim:

It also proves your boyfriend is secretly a giant dork, you know.

 

 

Rory:

I know right??? I love it.

 

 

Me:

Yup, you two are made for each other. XD

 

 

Rory:

It bears repeating that I have no idea why I did to get this lucky, but my complaints are zero.

Man, I swooned so hard during their boy band schtick.

 

 

Jim:

Oh, we know. ;D

 

 

Me:

In fairness, it WAS super swoon-worthy.

 

 

Rory:

I know right??

By the way, I think I might be at the point where I’m okay with him being a part of our group chat.

 

 

Me:

Excellent! I’m sure the others will be thrilled to have him.

So that brings us up to seven now, doesn’t it? What will we be called now?

 

 

Jim:

Duh, that’s an easy one. The Magnificent Seven, obviously.

 

 

Rory:

Oh, of course, that’s perfect! I’ll bring it up to him and make sure he’s cool with it.

I’m sure he is, but still.

 

 

Jim:

Sweet.

Oh, and hey! Speaking of magnificent…

Can we talk about how gosh darned funny it was that *Professor Pavus* caught the bouquet??

 

 

Rory:

I KNOW RIGHT???

*dead*

 

 

Me:

That was amazing. XD

I wonder if they will turn out to be the next Skyhold wedding?

 

 

Jim:

Can Skyhold even handle another wedding?

Or will we all just explode into rainbows and confetti if we’re confronted with even more awesomeness?

 

 

Me:

I know, it’s kind of a miracle we all survived these two without exploding.

 

 

Rory:

I for one will not survive, I will definitely explode or cry myself to death, LOL.

 

 

Jim:

Not a bad way to go out though.

 

 

Rory:

So true.

But the school itself? Yeah, Skyhold at large will be totally fine.

As I’ve heard Professor Tethras say, this place runs on nonsensoleum, so it’s all good. XD

 

 

Me:

It really is like the more nonsense we have the better we do, isn’t it?

 

 

Rory:

And I imagine none of us would have it any other way. :D

 

 

Me:

You can say that again.

 

 

Rory:

Man, it’s not even October yet and we’ve already had so much awesome?

I can’t even imagine what the rest of the year is going to hold.

 

 

Jim:

Neither can I, but I’m wicked excited to find out.

* * *

** Jim’s Phone  **

** Message to: Rory **

 

Hey Rors, the usual junk mail from the post office included a bridal magazine this time. You want it?

 

 

Why would I want it?

 

 

Well, it’s been two weeks and I know you’re *still* starry-eyed over that hat trick Krem did.

And I’m firmly convinced he’s gonna do that at your wedding.

So I thought maybe you’d like to get a jump start on picking out your wedding dress and stuff.

 

 

Oh, ha ha. You aren’t funny.

 

 

Our readers beg to differ.

 

 

They’d disagree if they knew you.

JK, JK, you’re all right, I think I’ll keep you.

 

 

Funny, that’s what Ms. Hawke says to Professor T sometimes too.

 

 

Yeah, you’re right, I’ve totes heard her say that to him before.

…Andraste’s grace, are we like younger versions of Ms. Hawke and Professor Tethras??

 

 

…Kinda, yeah.

 

 

Yooooooooooooooooooo. Mind. BLOWN.

 

 

We’re what they’d have been if they had been friends at our age!

 

 

We’re like an AU of their lives. Weird.

 

 

Except you don’t have a younger sister for me to marry. Which, cool, since I’m me.

 

 

Sooooo true.

Oh, hey, anyway, speaking of weddings and Professor T and AUs!

The newlyweds read our wedding gift to them and they LOVED it!

 

 

Oh, man, that’s awesome! I’m so glad.

 

 

I still find it amazing and hilarious that Professor T mentioned us to his friend Isabela.

Isabela and her “friend fiction”.

 

 

I’m still pretty sure I don’t want to know.

 

 

Oh, same, same. But still amazing. XD

 

 

Agreed.

But yeah. The Tethrases loving our fanfic. That’s pretty great.

 

 

I agree. And you know what it kind of inspires me to do?

I think if we changed stuff around for that other period piece we did, we could totes post it online.

 

 

Yeah? You think so?

 

 

If you’re cool with it, I’m cool with it.

 

 

That’s awesome, bestie, yeah, let’s do it!

 

 

Hooray!

 

 

In the meantime, still got a bridal mag here with your name on it.

 

 

Oh, shut it.

 

 

Hehehehe. XD

* * *

** Rory Norbertson – Facebook Messenger  **

** New Message in Group “The Magnificent Seven” **

Krem:

I saw this and immediately thought of my girl, but the rest of you will get a kick out of it too.

Okay, so one of the “perks” I have of being almost staff is that I get the coffee.

And the other day I found a coffee brand whose mascot looks an awful like a certain “ray of sunshine.”

[Image]

 

 

Me:

*GASP*

Oh. My. GOSH.

 

 

Nessa:

Okay, I’m crying, that’s hilarious. XD XD XD

 

 

Jim:

Yoooooooooo.

 

 

Cole:

Why does that can have a cartoon of Uncle Dorian on it?

 

 

Krem:

I know right? I knew I had to grab a picture of it.

 

 

Me:

Sweet Maker and Andraste, I’m glad you did.

Oh Maker, I don’t even drink coffee and yet I kind of need this.

 

 

Krem:

When they’re done with it, I will totally save the can for you.

 

 

Me:

Really??? That would be AMAZING, thank you. You’re the best.

 

 

Krem:

I do what I can.

 

 

Me:

Well you do a great job. :D

 

 

Nessa:

You guys. Are Just. Too Cute.

 

 

Doug:

Seriously. XD

And also, that picture is really truly hilarious, Krem.

 

 

Seamus:

It seriously is.

What reaction did the teachers have??

 

 

Krem:

I don’t know, I haven’t taken it in yet.

 

 

Me:

Oh my gosh, please share their reactions when they do.

 

 

Krem:

Gonna put it in a fanfic? ;)

 

 

Jim:

We might just. XD

 

 

Seamus:

Just how many fanfics do you guys have, anyway.

 

 

Me:

Oh my gosh, Seamus, so many.

We could be fanfic peddlers, I swear.

Lurking in the corridors of Skyhold ready to fulfill any fanfic needs.

 

 

Jim:

Pssst. Hey, kid, you want a soulmates AU?

 

 

Me:

Need a dream lovers AU?

 

 

Jim:

College AU? A story where they fall in love while writing letters?

Because we have those.

 

 

Seamus:

Wait, are you serious right now or are you being funny?

 

 

Me:

We are being totally serious right now, I promise.

We dabble mostly in Cullevelyan AUs and we’ve done a bit of everything, LOL.

We’ve got AUs where they’re dancers. We’ve got AUs where Professor Rutherford is a singer.

 

 

Jim:

We have AUs where Professor Rutherford is the artist and Mrs. Rutherford is the history student.

We have AUs where they’re students cast as the leads in Romeo and Juliet.

 

 

Cole:

It’s true. They always make my parents laugh.

They think it’s very flattering.

 

 

Me:

And we think it’s very flattering that they think it’s very flattering. :)

 

 

Seamus:

You guys, I need that Shakespeare fic please.

 

 

Doug:

And can I get that singer AU? Thanks.

 

 

Me:

You got it, friends.

 

 

Jim:

Thank you for shopping at Jim and Rory’s Fanfic Emporium, we hope you come again.

 

 

Nessa:

You know what y’all haven’t done yet that I neeeeeeeeeed?

Beach fic.

 

 

Me:

Ooooooh, that’s a great idea, Ness!

Whaddaya think, Jimmy? An AU where the teachers go to the beach to bond?

Maybe meet the Ostwick crew and Professor Rutherford falls madly in love?

 

 

Jim:

I love it. But of course something dramatic has to happen.

 

 

Me:

You’re right. Maybe some jealousy stuff?

 

 

Jim:

Hey maybe.

No, wait, wait, I had a worse idea!!

 

 

Me:

That is the single greatest selling point ever.

 

 

Krem:

I’m super proud right now.

* * *

**  
** ** Rory Norbertson – Facebook Messenger  **

** New Message in Group “Partners in Crime” **

 

Nessa:

Hey, Rors, how was Poetry Club? I get the distinct impression that shenanigans are afoot.

 

 

Me:

Sorry, guys, I’m sworn to secrecy. I can’t say anything.

 

 

Nessa:

Oh, okay, I get it.

Rory is a vault of secrets.

 

 

Jim:

Like a ninja.

 

 

Nessa:

Very ninja. Much stealth.

 

 

Jim:

Wild horses couldn’t get it out of you, Rors.

You’ve got it on lockdown.

 

 

Me:

Okay, I’ll totally tell you.

 

 

Nessa:

That was even easier than I thought.

 

 

Jim:

What happened to Rory the vault of secrets?

 

 

Me:

I’m still a vault of secrets.

I’m not allowed to tell Professors Tethras or Pavus what we’re up to, after all.

Ms. Hawke never said I couldn’t tell you guys.

 

 

Nessa:

Okay, now I really am dying to know what’s going on.

 

 

Jim:

Same, what plot are you guys hatching up there?

 

 

Me:

Ohhhhhhhhhh my gosh you guys it’s amazing it’s fantastic it’s the best thing ever I’m going to explode.

Okay, so you know that little Skye has starting called Professor P “Dodo” and Professor T “Ick”, right?

 

 

Nessa:

Right.

 

 

Me:

Well, Ms. Hawke thinks this is hilarious and she got the idea that it would make a great children’s book.

She has this crazy amazing hilarious idea for what the plot would be and everything.

But she can’t write it on her own. So, she’s turned to the Poetry Club for help.

We’re writing it on the sly so she can give it to Professor Tethras and Professor Pavus for Wintersend!

 

 

Jim:

…Maker’s breath, you’re right, that IS amazing.

 

 

Me:

I know right??? She’s doing illustrations for it and we’re writing the dialogue.

 

 

Nessa:

Oh man, Rors, that is such a riot, I love it so much.

 

 

Jim:

Me too.

Obviously we don’t want you to get in trouble, but if you can sneak us tidbits, we’d love them.

 

 

Me:

I’ll see what I can do.

Man, I was already looking forward to Wintersend, now I’m looking forward to it even more.

But we have a lot of work to do before then.

 

 

Nessa:

Especially since the Rutherfords have planned a visit to Ostwick around that time.

So I imagine the teachers are having their party a bit early.

 

 

Me:

Mmhmm. But it’s totally gonna be worth it.

Poetry Club was promised pics and a dramatic reading as a reward for our efforts.

And extra credit points in art class.

 

 

Nessa:

You lucky ducks.

 

 

Me:

I know right? Best school ever.

 

 

Jim:

Do you think we’ll ever run out of occasions to say that?

 

 

Me:

Maker, I sure hope not. :D

* * *

** Nessa’s Phone **

** Group Message to: Jim; Rory; Cole **

 

 

Hey, Cole, we don’t want to interrupt your family time, just wanted to say happy Wintersend!

 

 

Cole:

Thank you.

We’re all having a very nice time.

I hope you are too.

 

 

We are, thanks!

But the castle seems so quiet without you and your parents and Skye and Professor Pentaghast.

 

 

Jim:

It does. Everyone misses you guys, especially Professor Pavus.

 

 

Cole:

We miss you all too. Especially Skye.

She liked when you helped me watch over her during the staff party.

 

 

Rory:

Ahhhhh that’s so sweet!

 

 

Cole:

And she misses Uncle Dorian very much.

She keeps asking for Dodo.

 

 

Nessa:

Oh, that’s precious.

 

 

Jim:

So what else is going on in Ostwick, buddy?

If you have time to talk, of course, don’t want to hold you up from any fun family stuff.

 

 

Cole:

Right now Mother and Father are talking with Aunt Cass and Uncle Non, so I have time.

We all exchanged gifts and had dinner.

My grandparents bought me a new sketchbook. Uncle Non got me a new hat.

He’s been very busy at work lately, but he still found time.

He and Aunt Cassandra have been taking care of a baby.

 

 

Wait… what?

 

 

Cole:

Uncle Non found an abandoned baby. He and Aunt Cass have been helping him.

They don’t want him to go to an orphanage like I did.

They might name him after Aunt Cassandra’s brother Anthony.

 

 

Rory:

WAIT WHAT?

 

 

Jim:

Are you saying they want to adopt him?

 

 

Cole:

Yes. They hope to, at least.

At their wedding, they talked about maybe adopting someone like I was adopted.

They don’t want to send the baby away, they want him to stay. So they want to try.

 

 

Woooow that’s BIG.

 

 

Rory:

Andraste’s sanctified shoelaces, I’ll say! Wow. Just… wow!

 

 

Cole:

I don’t think they’re going to say anything until they know if it can happen.

 

Jim:

Oh, got it, man. Our lips are totally sealed we promise.

 

 

Yeah, we’ll duct tape Rory’s mouth shut if we have to. ;)

 

 

Rory:

Hey! I can keep a secret!

 

 

Can you? Can you really?

 

 

Rory:

Um… I can try?

Maybe you had better get the duct tape out just in case.

 

 

Jim:

XD XD XD

 

 

Well, at any rate, we’re thrilled by the idea of it and we’ll say lots of prayers that it happens!

Man, what a great Wintersend gift that would be for the Lavellans!

 

 

Cole:

It would be.

They would have a son. I’d have a new cousin. Skye would have a playmate.

The Skyhold family would get even closer.

 

 

Jim:

I love the sound of that.

 

 

Rory:

And we can lend our babysitting services again!!

 

 

You know that’s right!!

 

Cole:

I know my sister would like that very much.

Thank you, friends.

Happy Wintersend.

 

 

Back at you, Cole!

 

 

Jim:

Happy Wintersend, man!

 

 

Rory:

Happy Wintersend to you and yours!

And to my besties too! Here’s to many, many more.

* * *

** Rory’s Phone  **

** Message to: Nessa **

 

Okay Wintersend was amazing, but now we have to get cracking on something even more important.

 

 

Jimmy’s birthday!!!

 

 

Ding ding ding!

Our Jimquisition is turning eighteen!! Can you even believe it??

 

 

Honestly, not even a little.

Our silly brother is going to be an adult. It feels so strange.

 

 

And he’s the first one of us to turn eighteen, so it has to be really special.

 

 

Agreed. I was thinking maybe the three of us could go paint the town red!

Although, first of all, the town is already called Redcliffe, so I’m not sure how we can paint it red.

 

 

Reddercliffe? XD

 

 

Second of all, we’re us. So our definition of painting the town red is probably going to the book store.

 

 

Sounds good to me.

 

 

Same, tbh. XD

 

 

And knowing Jimmy, he’d probably love if we all got dinner some place and then nosed around town.

 

 

He would. I think we should make that be a thing.

 

 

Sold. And as for gifts, I saw the most amazing chess set online.

If we went halfsies on it, I think it would be totally affordable and I know he’d love it.

I’ll send you the link.

 

 

Sweet! And I’ll make a reservation somewhere nice.

It’s going to be legendary.

 

 

I have no doubt! :D

* * *

  **Nessa’s Phone **

** Group Message to: Jim; Rory **

 

Okay, who do I need to kill?

 

 

Rory:

Ummmm?

 

 

Jim:

Hopefully not me. I don’t want to die on my birthday, that’d just be a total buzzkill.

 

 

I’m hearing through the grapevine that that AO3 comment you guys got spawned a VIDEO???

I require details and then I’m going to go bust some heads.

 

 

Rory:

Nessa, you’re sweet and adorable and you have a singing voice like a dream.

I have a hard time picturing you busting open a coconut, let alone busting heads.

However, I appreciate the thought, LOL.

 

 

Jim:

Same. Seriously, Ness, it’s all fine.

When you get down to breakfast, we’ll give you more details.

 

 

Rory:

Long story short, though, Jim had some defenders.

And they included my boyfriend, my ray of sunshine, and a couple of the other teachers.

 

 

WAIT WHAT? Why? How???

 

 

Jim:

Because this is the best school ever, obvi.

 

 

Rory:

You can say that again.

(I know you, don’t you dare actually say it again.)

 

 

Jim:

Aww, you can’t even indulge me today of all days? ;)

 

 

Rory:

Nope.

Anyway, Jimmy briefed me this morning and we’ll brief you too when you get downstairs, Nessie.

 

 

I’m on my way. I have a feeling this is going to be wild, but the whole still makes me really mad.

You’re my besties and I adore you guys and don’t want anything bad to happen to you ever.

And also, I know how proud of you guys were of that story and how good it is. This guts me.

 

 

Rory:

Aww, Ness, don’t worry. We’re still proud of that story, this changes nothing.

 

 

Jim:

Yeah, the feedback has been amazing on that piece.

All the nice comments have been totally worth suffering through one ridiculous one.

 

 

Rory:

And we’re definitely not deterred from writing more, I can promise you that.

 

 

Jim:

Yeah, in fact, our midterm piece for Professor Tethras is going to be more fanfic, mwahaha.

Quite literally fanfic this time, since it’s going to be based off of Hard In Hightown.

 

 

Oh, Andraste, Professor T is going to LOVE that. XD

 

 

Rory:

We sure hope so. :D

But in the meantime, breakfast, then class, then Jimmy’s eighteenth birthday bash!!!

 

 

*insert streamers and confetti here*

 

 

Jim:

Thanks, ladies. <3

It sure started off weird, but I know whatever you guys have planned is going to rock.

 

 

After class, you are being spirited off to Redcliffe for food and fun with your Partners in Crime.

 

Rory:

Well, after class and after you take a nap, of course.

 

 

Jim:

Nothing sounds better, LOL.

* * *

** Krem Aclassi – Facebook Messenger  **

** New Message in Group “The Magnificent Seven” **

 

Rory:

Oh my gosh you guys I am over the MOON.

This announcement about the college… oh man, this is so great. I can’t.

Krem, I’m so proud of you I could burst. You made this happen, sweetheart.

 

 

Me:

Aw, thanks, babe. Couldn’t have done it without you.

 

 

Rory:

I’m sure you could have, but thanks all the same. ^_^

 

 

Jim:

I’m so glad Headmistress Nightingale suggested it to the President.

And even more thrilled that the President listened.

 

 

Nessa:

I know! And the fact that there’s going to be one in Redcliffe just takes the cake.

Skyhold is home for so many of us and now we can stay close to home.

 

 

Me:

I know for a fact the doors of Skyhold are going to be opened to any of the alumni in future.

Leaving Skyhold isn’t permanent, which is awesome.

 

 

Seamus:

It is.

 

 

Doug:

And speaking of the doors being opened to alumni, this reunion is going to be BOSS.

 

 

Rory:

I knoooooooow!!

I can’t wait to see some of the Poetry Club people who graduated a few years ago.

 

 

Me:

Do any of you guys remember Barris? The Chargers are all pumped to see him.

 

 

Jim:

I never really interacted with him, but he seemed like cool people.

Man, it’s going to be great.

 

 

Cole:

A lot of the teachers’ friends are going to be coming too.

Father’s friend Mr. Rylen will be coming.

My aunts Rosalie and Mia and my uncle Branson might also come.

 

 

Me:

And Professor de Chevin’s former colleagues from the University of Orlais are invited too.

So is Madam de Fer. And the President and First Lady, plus some of their friends, of course.

 

 

Rory:

And with my ray of sunshine party planning?

It’s going to be one of the best shindigs this school has ever seen.

 

 

Jim:

Which is really saying something, LOL.

 

 

Nessa:

Is it true that we’re really getting a bouncy castle??

 

 

Me:

Coach is lobbying pretty hard for it, so I suspect the answer is yes.

 

 

Cole:

I’ve never been in a bouncy castle before.

Is it hard?

 

 

Seamus:

Not especially. Just lots of… bouncing.

 

 

Jim:

It’ll be fun, we’ll make sure you get time to try it.

 

 

Rory:

It’s going to be an amazing few days!

 

 

Seamus:

You guys are gonna have to introduce to me to all these people, since I’m the newbie.

 

 

Me:

Don’t worry, we will. Everyone’s really cool, you’ll like them.

 

 

Seamus:

I have no doubt. :)

Rory’s right, it’s going to be an amazing – if not slightly confusing – few days, LOL.

 

 

Jim:

Isn’t it always? XD

* * *

** Nessa Dasher – Facebook Messenger  **

** New Message in Group “Partners in Crime” **

Jim:

Oof, what a crazy few days.

I know I should be sleeping, but I just can’t. I’m still running on residual excitement.

 

 

Me:

I know what you mean! It’s been wild and absolutely fantastic.

Maker, I forgot how much I missed that whole crew.

 

 

Rory:

I know right? It was so good to see them. <3

And it was great seeing all these other teachers we’ve only heard about but have never seen.

 

 

Me:

More people to use in fanfic?

 

 

Jim:

Oh, you know that’s right.

 

 

Me:

Aww yiss.

 

 

Rory:

Hey, I have it on good authority that Mr. Rylen and Rosalie Rutherford were inseparable all weekend.

And Professor Kenric from the University of Orlais was completely smitten with Ms. Harding.

So you can bet there’s going to be fanfiction.

 

 

Me:

I think I can speak for everyone when I say we’re not going to complain. XD

 

 

Jim:

Speaking of amazing fanfic – Rors, the Poetry Club did a masterful job with Dodo and Ick!

 

 

Me:

Oh, I know! I’m so glad they did a reading for us. It was hilarious and perfect.

I especially loved our little cameos. XD

 

 

Rory:

Aww, thanks, you guys! It was so much fun, I’m glad you enjoyed it.

 

 

Jim:

It was beautiful.

 

 

Rory:

^_^

You know what else was beautiful, though? The fact that there was a potato sack race, of all things. XD

 

 

Me:

I know, that was hilarious! And even the president tried his hand at that!

So great. XD

 

 

Rory:

But the real highlight of the weekend – apart from seeing our old friends of course – was a certain quiz.

Round of applause for our Jim and his devious plot to call things the Inquisition finally succeeding.

 

 

Jim:

*bows* Thank you, thank you.

I had a blast helping to write those questions.

 

 

Rory:

I don’t think I’ve ever laughed harder than I did at the DJ’s poorly made wind sounds.

Or when you were explaining to Ness why you like to call things Inquisitions.

 

 

Jim:

No one expects the Nevarran Inquisition!!!

 

 

Me:

Oh good grief.

 

 

Rory:

XD XD XD

It really was an amazing quiz, though.

 

 

Me:

It totally was! It was so fun to watch everyone compete.

 

 

Rory:

And speaking of competitions, the competition Skye’s uncles had was amazing and hilarious.

 

 

Jim:

Let’s face it, the whole thing was amazing and hilarious.

 

 

Me:

You’re not wrong, Jimmy.

 

 

Jim:

And now I’m going to fall asleep with a smile on my face and sleep for the next week.

 

 

Me:

Again, you’re not wrong. XD

* * *

** Jim Scout – Facebook Messenger  **

** New Message in Group “Partners in Crime” **

 

Rory:

Sweet Maker, as if this year didn’t start off amazing enough, this part is even more chock full of goodies!

Between the reunion, Skye’s bday, Anthony coming home, and now an amusement park? We’re spoiled.

 

 

Me:

We are. Because this is the best school evaaaaaaaaa

 

 

Nessa:

As you said not long ago, we’re never going to run out of excuses to say that, for reals.

It’s going to be such a nice way to celebrate all the milestones and awesome things that have happened.

 

 

Rory:

It is!

Although I admit that amid all the awesomeness, I occasionally forget we have schoolwork to finish.

 

 

Me:

I know. XD It’s hard to remember this is our last year.

 

 

Rory:

Ahhh, don’t say it like that!

 

 

Me:

Well, the awesome thing about the new college is that graduation is not the end.

We still get to stay here and in Redcliffe and together.

 

 

Nessa:

I know, I would miss your silly faces too much to go anywhere else. <3

 

 

Rory:

Aww, back at ya. :D

It’s so nice that they’re letting those of us who want to go to the college keep our dorms.

 

 

Me:

But even though we don’t have to leave, let’s still make this last field trip as students an awesome one!

 

 

Nessa:

Hear, hear!

 

 

Rory:

As long as I don’t have to ride any roller coasters, I’m in!

Hooray for fun while being firmly on the ground, woot woot!

 

 

Me:

Oh, Rors. XD

* * *

** Rory’s Phone **

** Group Message to: Jim; Nessa; Krem; Cole **

 

Hey there, Babysitters Club! Just double checking that everyone is on board for babysitting tonight?

 

 

Nessa:

Yup! We’re all meeting at 6:30 in the main hall and going over to married housing.

 

 

Jim:

Well, except for Cole, because, you know, he lives there.

 

 

Cole:

Yes. I’ll be waiting at the apartment to let you in.

Aunt Cassandra will have already dropped off Anthony.

They’ll probably both be asleep.

But it will be nice to have company while I watch them.

 

 

And we’re more than happy to do it! I’m looking forward to it!

 

 

Krem:

Yeah, not only do we all get to hang out more, but the teachers can enjoy their movie night.

 

 

I still feel bad that you’re not going.

 

 

Krem:

Don’t feel bad, babe. They knew I wouldn’t want to do movie night unless you were with me.

 

 

Aww, you’re so sweet. ^_^

 

 

Nessa:

I am still totally gobsmacked by the whole thing, honestly.

I mean that in the best possible way, of course.

 

 

I know!! Another OTP baby??? Be still my shipper heart.

 

 

Jim:

Now that the baby count is set to go up to three, the school is definitely gonna need a nursery.

 

 

Krem:

The teachers have been discussing it, yeah.

That and maybe having younger kids at the school in general.

 

 

Man, that would be incredible.

But in the short term, I am so excited for Professor and Mrs. Tethras!!!

 

 

Nessa:

Me too.

 

 

Cole:

They weren’t sure this would ever happen because of her illness.

Neither of them quite imagined it.

But it’s real and soon Skye will have another playmate.

 

 

And we can keep babysitting for as long as they’ll have us!!

 

 

Cole:

It’s good.

 

 

I was just going to say something similar myself. ;)

* * *

** Rory’s Phone  **

** Message to: Jim **

 

Okay Jimmy, I have a question for you?

 

 

All right, shoot.

 

 

The Rutherford’s second wedding anniversary is coming up

(First of all, I can’t believe it’s been two years)

 

 

I know right? Seriously.

 

 

(Second of all, it means the end of the year is right around the corner ahhhhhhh)

 

 

Holy Maker.

 

 

You can say that again.

But most importantly – do you think they’d like it if we wrote a gift fic for them?

 

 

Girl, are you kidding? They’d love that!

Plus we might not even have to write something if I can finally talk you into sharing those Avvar AUs. ;)

 

 

Absolutely not. No way.

 

 

Fine, fine.

Hey, you know what? I actually had a thought just the other day…

 

 

Ooh, color me intrigued.

 

 

I was trolling around on YouTube and ended up going on a total YouTube spiral.

 

 

Happens to the best of us, go on.

 

 

Well, are you familiar with the song “Believe It Or Not?”

 

 

I think I know the one, yeah.

“Believe it or not I’m walking on air”?

 

 

That’s the one.

It’s the theme song of a show from like thirty years ago. I happened to find the show’s opener online.

[Link]

 

 

You won’t rest until you get this song stuck in my head, will you?

 

 

Yes, but just watch that and tell me who the main character reminds you of.

 

 

Okay.

…oh my GOSH.

 

 

I know right? Aren’t the Professor Rutherford vibes just so real?

Best part, though? The main character IS A TEACHER.

 

 

Andraste’s holy hair curlers, are you kidding me???

 

 

Nope. The plot is that he’s a teacher who becomes a superhero because aliens give him that suit.

But they don’t tell him how it works, so it’s all just hilarious mishaps as he discovers what it does.

 

 

Okay… I’m looking this show up in more detail and I’m dead.

Jim. The main character’s love interest is a brunette woman with green eyes!!

 

 

NO WAY.

 

 

Yes way.

Jim, I think we are contractually obligated to write this.

Like I think it’s an affront to the Maker if we *don’t* write it.

 

 

I knew you would understand.

 

 

So okay. Cullevelyan superhero AU is go!

 

 

We are either brilliant or insane.

 

 

Or both. Both is good.

But I suspect they’re going to love this.

Cole said they didn’t do much last year, since Skye was so little, so they just said she was their gift.

Plus Professor Pavus went back to Tevinter and stuff anyway so there wasn’t a big party.

 

 

Yeah, and things were pretty crazy here in general.

 

 

Exactly! So now is our chance to make up for it!

At least on our end!

 

 

And what a great way to do it too!

 

 

Meet me in the library in fifteen minutes and we’ll start hashing it out.

 

 

Believe it or not, I’ll meet you up there! I never thought I could feel so creatiiiiiiiive!

 

 

That is truly going to be stuck in my head all day.

These are the sacrifices I make for our art.

 

 

Noted and appreciated, bestie. Noted and appreciated.

* * *

** Jim Scout – Facebook Messenger  **

** New Message in Group “Partners in Crime” **

Rory:

Well guys. It’s official. I just finished my last exam for my last class.

The semester is officially over.

I am crying real actual tears.

 

 

Me:

Aww, I know the feeling, bestie.

My last exam was this morning and I’m still a little choked up.

 

 

Nessa:

Saaaaaaame. I’ll admit I’ve been getting choked up at all those milestones.

Last choir practice, last debate club meeting, last class.

 

 

Rory:

Last Poetry Club session. Last study hall.

 

Me:

Last chess club meeting. It’s all too real.

But while it’s really bittersweet, it helps knowing this isn’t goodbye.

 

 

Nessa:

It does! To know that we’ll still be here helping out with our clubs and the kiddos is so wonderful.

 

 

Rory:

I get to keep helping out with Poetry Club and in the library. :’)

We get to keep being Skyholders. <3

 

 

Me:

Honestly, that’s the best part of Skyhold – even if we left, it’s still a part of us.

And we’re still a part of it.

 

 

Nessa:

You know, we all came here expecting to find a safe haven.

But I don’t know if I really expected to end up with it feeling so like home.

 

 

Me:

Same. I never imagined when I first set foot through these doors that it would be so important to me.

And I never knew I would be walking out with two lifelong best friends.

 

 

Rory:

Awww <3 <3 <3

 

 

Nessa:

Skyhold would have always been great, but with you guys, it became even more special.

I’m never going to forget the memories we made here.

 

 

Me:

None of us will.

And now we get to make new ones.

 

 

Rory:

We do!

I don’t know what the future holds, but I do know it holds you guys being by my side.

That makes anything seem better.

 

 

Nessa:

Back at you, girl.

 

 

Me:

Back at both of you.

So here’s to a whole crop of new stories and songs and squealing and everything in between!!

Partners in Crime forever!

 

 

Nessa:

You know it, Jim.

 

 

Rory:

Always, my besties. Always. :D

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

 


End file.
